superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Prince Ali
Prince Ali is a wealthy sheik, whose kingdom paradise of 'Kaliph' is hidden, encircled by mountains, completely cut off from the rest of the world. Only a 'secret' mountain pass provides access. __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel universe of Earth-One, in the Arabian Desert, reporter Lois Lane of the Daily Planet is with Lana Lang and Professor Lang on a unique expedition. They are video recording mirages. As they stop to eat, Lois takes a moment to look at an odd rock formation. She is surprised by a sudden sandstorm. Separated from her companions, Lois staggers through the swirling sands until she becomes exhausted. She lays down, unable to move; she falls asleep. Much later, she awakes to strange surroundings. It is a shimmering valley paradise in an ancient oasis kingdom. She is attended to by a young handmaiden who tells her that the Sheik waits, but her clothing is torn. So the young maiden helps her change into silken robes. Attired in rich, oriental garb, Lois meets the Prince. She finds him very handsome and charming. She is intrigued by how well he speaks English. He tells her that even though he has descended from the great Bagdad Sultans of old, he did leave the country once to attend an English University. He shows her around his palace and all the treasures it has. She asks for a phone so she can get in touch with the Langs, but is told he has none. He says that he does not even have a radio and that his kingdom is encircled by mountains, completely cut off from the rest of the world. He then leads Lois out his palace gates on horseback, into the open desert. A short time later, Lois is indulging herself in the luxuries afforded her by her host. She figures that the Lang’s have sent out search parties for her, so she waits. As they speak in the garden, the Sheik is taken back by her loveliness. He finds Lois beautiful and strong. He offers his hand in marriage, promising that she can co-rule his kingdom with him. He vows to make him happy. She expresses that she is flattered, but tells him that the only man for her is Superman. He leaves her angrily, yelling that she cannot leave his valley unless she can find the ‘secret-pass’ through the mountains. Angry and scared, she takes a camel and begins to the search for the ‘secret-pass.’ She is soon exhausted and imagines Superman coming to her rescue, only to find that it’s the Prince who has come with water. Lois eventually agrees to marry him, but only if she can have the wedding ceremony in the outside world. Later that evening, the handmaiden is upset. When Lois asks, the handmaiden tells her that she awaits a tragic fate. The Prince has had many wives and that when he grows tired of them, they die quick and suddenly. After a sleepless night, Lois is awakened by the arrival of another girl. It’s Lana Lang. The Prince clearly likes her more. Now Lois is panicked, fearing for her life. The attempts on her life start immediately. With the help of her handmaiden she survives them. Later that night, Lois breaks into the treasure room and constructs a flying carpet. She wake Lana and together they escape. As Lois relays what she knows, Lana tells her that what she’s been told by the handmaiden is untrue. Lana knows this, because earlier that evening she overheard the handmaiden and her father, discussing their ploy. The handmaiden loves the Prince and wants to be his bride. So she made up the story to get rid of the competition. As they fly away, Lois laments and how charming and handsome the prince was and Lana says that one of them could still marry him. Just then, the carpet unravels and they both fall only to be caught by Superman! He tells the girls that Professor Lang reported them missing. And with that, they ride off into the sunrise.The above account is revealed in Superman's Girlfriend, Lois Lane, #58/3 (July, 1965). A few years later, Prince Ali found himself the target of the assassin known as the Kingslayer while at a U.N. Conference in NYC. Batman, takes on the responsibility of protecting out of respect for his accomplishments. Batman naturally protects the Prince from being harmed.As revealed in Super Friends, #11 (April/May 1978). Appearances Prince Ali did not appear in any episode of the Superfriends TV Show. Earth-One Appearances: * Superman's Girlfriend, Lois Lane, #58/3 (July, 1965) Earth-1A Appearance: *''Super Friends, #11'' (April/May 1978) Notes * Prince Ali was created by Otto Binder and Kurt Schaffenberger. * He first appeared in Superman's Girlfriend, Lois Lane, #58/3 (July, 1965). References Category:Super Friends comic book characters Category:SuperFriends Comic book